


The Medicine and the Pain

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Holoform, Holomatter, NSFW, NSFW text, Ratchet/Reader - Freeform, Reader Insert, SPANK KINK, Smut, Spanking, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, TF, TFP - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform, i gotta stop taking reqs from tumblr and making them so self indulgent, idk what else to tag this, ratchet - Freeform, ratchet x reader - Freeform, spank me grumpy daddy doctor, tfp ratchet - Freeform, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Ratchet needed that and you deserve to be punished for it this time.*Request from tumblr: Hello I am Kinky™, may I request TFP Ratchet in his holoform giving the reader a spanking? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	The Medicine and the Pain

This was the last straw. He had humored letting you into his workspace for the last time. It always seemed like a joke when someone would enter his space and toy with his stuff or pick up things that shouldn’t be touched. And you never really meant any harm by it, but you really shouldn’t have touched that. The glass shattered to the floor. Your hands instantly reached up to your face to cover your gaping mouth. Everything moved as if it was slow motion. He turned from his work, eyes flashing from you to the floor and back to you. He growled in frustration.

“I needed that!”

And you’ve heard that string of words many times. Mostly just accompanied by the rolling of blue optics and a grumbled profanity and he would turn and head back to work. But this time he was really upset. The project was much more delicate and required much more precise involvement. He never really used his holoform, it just wasn’t useful for him. And the fact that he had to deal with the small, fragile environment of the human world and humans themselves in his space all the time, it was almost annoying. But still, activating a holomatter avatar to get work done could be useful when his instruments weren’t being destroyed.

You were the only one in the room. The one to blame. He was already on edge in the first place from needing to work with these tiny human hands in a space meant for his full size. There was already a struggle. And you broke the one thing that he really, truly needed. He pulled over the chair from his work bench and sat down. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment, calming down. Maybe you were off the hook? 

“Come here,” he said, voice calm. Definitely not off the hook. You turned toward him; his eyes were still closed and his head rested back against the backrest of his chair. You knew what this was leading to. And while your face flush and heat knotted just below your belly, you still swallowed nervously. He opened his eyes and beckoned you over when you didn’t move. You bit your lip and fidgeted with the hem of your shorts. Maybe if you played coy enough, Ratchet would punish you in a different way.

“Breaking my things and not apologizing? Very naughty, and I think you need to learn your lesson,” he patted his thighs. A sly smirk played over your lips.

He always was careful with you in the berth, especially because of your size difference. You always wanted him to let loose a little more, but he was always hesitant to cross certain boundaries. He was a doctor for robots, not humans. He was always a little shy in case you got hurt. You always knew he had a devious side, and you’d try to convince him to play along. At first he would scoff and roll his optics, but overtime you helped loosen some screws. But maybe in holoform, where he was just about as human as you, a safer size, things could be different. And you already liked where this was going.

You stepped towards him and bent over his knee in his lap. He rested his palm against the curve of your ass. You definitely liked where this was going.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to break my things?” His hand came down, slapping the plump meat of your ass. It wasn’t hard, not enough to sting. But you knew he had it in him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you?” you tried not to giggle. You knew he knew what you wanted.

“I said,” the medic’s hand came down a little harder than last time. “How many times do I have to tell you not to break my things?” Another slap, even harder. You fought back a small mewl of pleasure.

“Ratchet, should I take these off if you’re going to punish me?” You wiggled your ass, indicating to your shorts. His lips were a thin line, but you could see it in his eyes that he would play your game. Ratchet nodded, and you unbuttoned them from the front. You wriggled your way out of them, never fully leaving his lap. His hands caressed your curves from your back, down your waist, and down your legs. His hands, so human, were so big, so soft. You wanted to touch them, wanted them to touch you, wanted to taste them. But for now, you had to endure the rest of your punishment.

“Are you going to answer my question?” He scoffed. You could practically see Ratchet’s annoyed expression writ over his face as his hand slapped harder over your now exposed flesh. You craned your neck over to look at your backside. A soft pink hand print shape was fading from your cheek.

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” You gave him a smug look and a wink.

Thwack.

Harder this time, leaving a slight sting. Then two more, one to each cheek. You arched your back, presenting your ass more prominent this time. His palm delicately grazed over the reddening skin, a soft contrast to the harsher treatment. He gripped the underside of your cheek, knuckles grazing against your inner thighs. Instinctively, you pressed your legs together.

“Don’t try to hide,” he forced your legs apart and smacked the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. If he wasn’t holding you up in his lap, you’re sure your knees would have buckled. One more slap across your ass.

Thwack. The hardest slap yet.

You couldn’t hold back your moan. And through your moan there was another slap. Your hand rose to your mouth and you bit down on your fingers to try to keep quiet. It was no use.

“Stay out of my work space.” Thwack. “Stop touching my things.” Thwack. 

You were sure you were leaving a wet spot against his pants. He massaged circles into the curve of your ass, softening the sting of the reddening skin. No one was around base to interrupt. You wanted him. So badly.

“Ratchet, I’m sorry, I’ve been bad,” you turned to him, your own hand palming over his very obvious erection through his trousers. He inhaled deeply, suppressing a low groan deep in his throat. ‘‘I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, please let me make it up to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I was listening to the Jonas Brothers when I named this fic.
> 
> Anyway, got a req? @blueraspberryrodimus on tumblr!


End file.
